High School Boys
by CheshireRoseChan
Summary: Len is the school Nerd and kaito is "Mr perfect". Can the two ever love each other? Yaoi, funny moments, drama. what more could you want? rated M for later chapters! Don't like? Don't read!  o    x
1. First Meeting

_The small blonde boy walked down the hall, his arms wrapped tightly around his study book, his thick glasses framing his wide eyes – make them look wider. He looked up and gulped as four boys from the school football team sauntered down the hall, towering over nearly everyone. _

_Len kept moving, his head down. _

_Please don't notice me, please just walk past. . . Len hoped in his head. _

"_Hey Nerd!" One boy called smirking. The boys came to tower in front of Len who shrank back, pressing himself against the hall lockers as the boys moved closer. Len scrunched his eyes shut as the boys knocked the books he was holding from his hands and removed the glasses from his face. _

_The boys laughed and one pushed Len over and stood above him. "Aren't you gonna fight back nerd?" He taunted. He lifted one fist and Len held a hand In front of his face. _

_Just as the boy swung his fist another hand stopped it in its path. "That's enough Kiyotaka." Kaito said. The boys sighed and broke apart, loosening their shoulders. _

"_Fine." Kiyotaka pulled his fist out of Kaito's grasp and motioned for the boys to follow him as he left. _

_Len watched wide eyed. _

"_Sorry about them." Kaito turned to smile at Len who was still frozen on the floor. He bent down and helped Len gather his scattered books. _

_Len looked as the sun light form the hall highlighted the blue tints in Kaitos hair. His sight was a little blurry due to the fact his glasses had been lost. He sighed and Kaito looked up. Lens face turned red and he went to pick up more pages. _

_Kaito reached and grabbed the thick rimmed glasses form the hall floor. He smiled and gave them a quick rub with his shirt. "Hey." He said to Len who looked up._

_Kaito slid the glasse sover Len's eyes and smiled. the bell rang and Kaito stood up, handing Len his books. _

"_See you around." He smiled and left. Len stood dazed. _

**Hellooooo welcome to Cheshires latest yaoi ;)**

**I've been watching A LOT of Glee lately and just thought this would be fun! Please bear in mind I am from England so have no idea how schools in Japan or America work! So yeah! Please let me know what you think! Bye! CheshireRoseChan ~ x ~ **


	2. Mr Perfect

Len whipped his head up from the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

_This year, I'll tell him._ Len thought with a determined face.

It had been a year since he first met Kaito, they hadn't talked since but Len still held that memory of Kaito defending him.

Kaito was perfect, athletic, tall, musical. . .perfect!

Len snapped back to reality when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Leeeeeeeeeen!" Rin moaned. "Aren't you ready yet?" She giggled.

"A-Almost." Len said reaching for his glasses and putting them on. He sighed and left the bathroom and Rin hugged him.

"Cheer up Len! This is a whole new year! New chances! New surprises! You never know what'll happen!" She beamed at him. Len was jealous of his sister constant good mood, the clouds never seemed to rain where Rin lived.

"Oh I know _exactly_ what's going to happen this year." Len sighed, almost every day the football jocks would find some way to humiliate him entirely.

"You never know! Plus, you're going to see him again." Rin winked, Rin found out Len had a thing for Kaito – Len had no idea how! Rin was one of those people that seemed to know everything that happened at their school. Crushes, break-ups, fights, teacher affairs. Everything!

Len smiled, he'd been without Kaito the entire holidays. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed his back and walked with Rin to the bus stop.

Once on the bus Rin and Len sat near Rin's good friends Miku and Luka. "Hey guys!" Rin smiled to them. The two smiled back and said hello to them both.

"So Len." Miku leaned over the seat to Len. "Have you told him yet?" Miku asked, Miku was Kaito's cousin and was desperate to get them together.

"N-No." Len turned slightly pink.

"Hurry up and tell him! I swear he likes you to!" Miku giggled.

"Miku, admitting your feelings takes time! It's a risky thing to do." Luka smiled at Len. "Just do it when the time feels right – if he says no, then he probably isn't worth it." Luka was so nice.

_He is worth it though. . ._Len sighed.

The girls talked about their summers and, well, other peoples as well.

"I heard Mrs Kirkbright and Mr Thomas spent a week in Paris together!" Rin whispered.

"No way!" Miku gasped and giggled.

"That's sweet." Luka smiled.

Len got bored of their gossiping and put his headphones in the rest of the way he thought about how he could tell Kaito if he ever plucked up the courage.

They soon arrived at school and the girls left to go see everyone else, the fact that they seemed to know every affair in the school made them quiet popular and despite his sisters popularity Len still remained the jocks punching bag.

The boys elbowed Lens ribs as they walked past. "Have a good summer, nerd?" They laughed. "I'll bet he spent it in the library!" Another teased.

Len ignored them and they soon left. Len turned around to see a slick dark blue car pull up and in ultimate cliché slow motion and Kaito get out.

Kaito sighed, stepped out of his car and slid his sunglasses on.

_Another boring year. _

Kaito did not like high school, he hated the popular and un popular labels and the wave of girls – and some boys – who longed for his attention.

Kaito scanned the parking lot and spotted a small blonde staring back at him through his thick glasses.

Kaito traced the lines of the frames and then looked into his deep blue eyes, he couldn't understand why people never seemed to notice them, how a modelling agent hadn't practically kidnapped him and made him famous. Probably because Len was cute in a feminine kind of way, and the world already had Justin Bieber for that.

Kaito saw Lens cheeks turn red so he smirked and looked down, slamming his car door shut.

He walked towards the school building and slung his bag and coat over his shoulder.

"Yo! Kaito!" The football jocks greeted him, Kaito just nodded once and half smiled. He heard a group of girls sigh as he walked past.

_I really hate this. . ._

Kaito hated the fact that he was 'Mr Perfect' that everything he did was 'cool'.

He knew his friends only liked him for his popularity, that anyone who flirted just wanted to be known for. . .well getting in his pants.

He envied Len, sure Len was picked on but the friends that Len had liked him for him – would listen to his problems and help him, that Len never had to focus on pleasing anyone but himself.

He remembered the day he's stopped those idiots picking on him, the way Lens cheeks always seemed pink whenever he looked over.

Len was perfect to him, sweet, kind and just. . .well perfect!

_Why would he be interested in me. . .I'm not perfect! Heck! I'm a fake! Len would never fall as low to date someone like me. . ._

Kaito's head snapped up when he saw a wisp of bright green hair bounce towards him.

"Hey Kaito!" Miku smiled.

"Hello Miku." Kaito wrapped one arm around her then pulled back.

The two chatted and walked to their lockers, Kaito was grateful for Miku – she was practically the only one who liked him for who he really was. They'd known each other since childhood, so they were pretty close.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm having a party soon!" Miku smiled as Kaito opened his locker.

"Cool." Kaito said simply, he knew this meant putting up with everyone from the school for a night. He was pretty reluctant to go.

Miku smiled. "I invited The Kagamines. Both the kagamines." This caught Kaitos attention.

"When is it?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"The 22nd! I hope you can make it." She danced of as the bell for class rang.

Kaito followed soon after.

_A night with Len outside school. . .bring it on! _

Kaito smiled and made his way to class.

**Hey! This chapter is a little boring, I know! I tried to make it a little more interesting but yeah! **

**Please let me know what you think! And I PROMISE it will get more interesting later ;)**

**Thank you for reading! CheshireRoseChan ~ x ~ **


	3. Don't interrupt Miku

Len walked down the halls, careful to avoid the spot the jocks usually were.

He finally found his new home room and entered. He scanned the class to see if he knew anyone.

He spotted Miku and Luka and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." He sat down next to Luka.

"Hello L-" Luka was cut off by Miku.

"Len! Have I told you my brilliant plan to get you and Kaito together!" Miku was bouncing up and down slightly.

"umm no. Is it as brilliant as the last one?" Len and Luka smirked.

The last plan involved two gallons of paint, a goose and a hot air balloon, and it didn't work.

"S-shut up!" Miku complained. "This plan won't fail! I've decided to throw a party!" This was no surprise as Miku enjoyed throwing random parties for no reason. Len was always invited but never went to one. "I will invite you and Kaito and-"

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher entered the room, mikus face turned red. She did not like being interrupted. At all.

"I am your new tutor. Now, let's start by introducing ourselves. I am Mr Miyazaki and I just moved here from Tokyo. Who's next? Yes! You at the back with the green hair." He smiled.

"I am Hatsune Miku and I DO NOT ENJOY BEING INTERUPTED SIR!" Miku huffed and sat back down.

After tutor the three headed to separate classes and Miku never did get to finish her amazing plan.

Len made his way to the Science block and noticed Miku talking to Kaito, Kaito laughed suddenly and Len sighed – his laugh was happy and perfect. Just like Kaito.

Len was too busy replaying the sound of Kaitos laugh that we walked right into a wall and fell backwards. Blushing he gathered his books and carried on.

Once in his Biology class he was appointed a seat by Miss Black – Who was Miss for a reason as she was so strict any boyfriend she may get would probably be forced to wear a uniform.

Miss Black liked Len because his uniform was always smart. Miss Black insisted a smart uniform was key to a good education. . .yeah right!

Len was pretty early but soon the rest of the class filtered in reluctantly, Len didn't know anyway until a familiar blunette walked in, hands in pockets.

"Sorry I'm late miss." Kaito smiled. As polite as Kaito tried to be to Miss Black, she never seemed to warm up to him.

"Take a seat Mr Shion." Miss Black said, not turning from the large black board she was writing on. The only seat free was next to Len.

Both Kaito and Len went slightly pink as Kaito slid down next to Len. Kaito kept his composure a little better though.

Len fiddled with his tie, his hands, trying to pay attention to what Miss Black was saying but his thoughts always faded back to the older male sat next to him.

"Now! Let's talk lab partners." Miss Black said in her naisley voice. "You will work with the person sat next to you, they will be your partner for the rest of this year. Any complaints will be ignored!" Miss Black stated while working around handing out think text books.

No one knew how old Miss Black was – Her face could be young, but her long black hair tied into a tight bun and her clothes and glasses gave the appearance of an older lady.

"I want all the questions on page 78 answered before the end of class. You may discuss with the person next to you but no one else! Begin!"

And the naisley voice – that made her seem older as well.

Len didn't waste time and began writing, Kaito reluctantly began as well.

Len distracted himself with his work and Kaito couldn't help but watch.

_I need some excuse to talk to him. . ._Kaito thought. He pursed his lips and looked at the text book.

"Umm Len, What's the answer to question 3?" Kaito asked – he hadn't actually looked at the questions yet.

Len looked up with his wide eyes and tried to find his voice.

"U-Uhm it's." Len cleared his voice, leaning over to look at the question his shoulder touched Kaitos arm and he blushed. "Red blood cells." Len stated, smiling a little.

"Cool." Kaito smiled. "So, lab partners, eh?" Kaito said. Desperate to talk to Len more and hopefully find more out about him.

"Looks like it." Len smiled a little wider and finished writing his sentence.

"Well at least I'm sat with someone smart – your talents will come in handy." Kaito winked and Len made some odd half gasp noise.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

Was all Len could think

Kaito thought made the noise for another reason. "Don't worry I won't really copy you or anything." He laughed.

"So, did you do much this summer?" Kaito asked when Len said nothing.

"U-uhm I went to England with my sister – just visiting family." Len realised how utterly boring that must sound.

_I bet he stayed in some fancy beach house with his million friends. _Len sighed internally.

"England? Wow! I've never actually been there, how was it?" Kaito thought of how cool that must have been, boat rides on the Thames, seeing Sherlock Holmes walk past, driving on the wrong side of the road. . .

"It's alright, It can get a little cold and then really hot. But I like it." Len realised he was talking about the weather and thought how boring he must sound to Kaito. "How about you? Did you get up to much?" Len asked.

Kaito thought for a moment. "Nothing really – played some X box, wrote a song, ate some ice cream. Usual stuff I guess." Kaito shrugged.

Len laughed a little. "Ate ice cream? Is that all you did?" Even Len's laugh was pretty girly, Kaito took mental note of this.

"Ice cream is amazing! I'd eat it for the rest of my life if I could!" Kaito was not lying, he had tried this once when he was eight but. . .it didn't end well.

Len was giggling inside. _I am actually talking to him! Aaaah! _

Too soon to Kaitos liking the bell rang and everyone made their way to their next class.

"What lesson do you have?" Len asked, picking up his bag.

"History with Mr Miyazaki." Kaito smiled, reaching for his own.

"Oh! He's my tutor!" Len realised, unfortunately he had a different class. He sighed quietly.

"Is he any good?" Kaito asked as they walked out the class.

"He's kinda cool, Miku shouted at him this morning though. It was funny!" Len was smiling, walking next to Kaito to class was one of his many many fantasies.

"Really why?" Kaito asked, also enjoying filling one of his many fantasies. . .his were more. . .adult than Lens.

"He interrupted her." Len and Kaito laughed.

"Well this is my class! See you around Len." Kaito smiled and went to class.

"Y-Yeah. See you around!" Len waited until the halls were empty and did a very happy little shota dance before blushing and making his own way to class.

The next lessons past with both boys paying mild attention to the work set.

Finally the bell announced it was lunch and everyone made their way to the school canteen. Len walked with Rin but when he tried to make his way to the school library Rin tightly grabbed ahold of his school shirt and practically dragged him to the canteen.

"H-Hey!" Len protested.

"You never sit with us!" Rin moaned.

"T-That's because you talk about girl things! Sorry Rin, I'm just not that interested in lip gloss!" Len flailed trying to walk in the other direction.

"Len you so obviously are." Rin laughed giving an 'I know you've been into my room and tried it' look.

Len looked down turnig pink. "I-I heard Kaito likes pink lips. . ." He mumbled and Rin giggled.

Once in the canteen Len sat next to Rin who talked with Luka about the 'swim team padding' scandal.

Miku bounced over carrying her tray of food, next to her Kaito carried his own.

"Hey guys!" Miku chimed. Kaito simply nodded and smiled.

"Not sitting with the guys today, kaito?" Rin asked.

"Miku practically dragged me." He laughed. "She said we had to talk party." He continued as Miku and him took their seats, Len wriggled a little when Kaito pulled a chair to sit next to him.

"Oh yes!" Miku suddenly remembered. "My party will be on the 22nd at my house and I will be highly offended if you don't all show up!" She nodded and sat back.

"I already know what I am wearing!" Rin smiled and Miku raising her arms slightly.

Len was having second thoughts – the football jocks would be there and it ment putting up with everyone for a night.

"Gee, I'm not sure I can make it Miku. I mean I have a lot of tests coming up and I-" Len was cut of in his attempts to avoid attending.

"Len you are coming! I don't care if I have to drag you!" Rin poked his arm. Len shut up – knowing Rin probably wasn't lying.

"Yeah it won't be that bad!" Miku smiled.

"The football team have training then – so they won't be there." Luka said, knowing that was what Len wanted to hear. Len smiled a little 'thank you'.

"Come on, spending a night with me can't be that bad. Can it?" Kaito asked rhetorically, nudging Len's shoulder.

Len's blush grew darker.

_I don't think it would be that bad at all. . ._ He sighed.

Kaito smiled, watching Len's cheeks.

_Oh my god! He is so cute! Note to self: Make Len blush more. It's rather enjoyable. _Kaito noted.

"O-Okay. I guess I can go." Len mumbled.

Miku clapped her hands happily and the rest of lunch they all chatted about clothes they might wear, songs they might play, and games.

"Not spin the bottle!" Kaito stopped Miku. "You remember what happened last time we played that! I washed my mouth out _three times_ but the taste of Nerus lips is still strong."

"Nasty. . ." Miku laughed.

"You kissed Neru?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrows.

Neru was the school tart, so to speak. She mainly enjoyed texting, sexting and flirting.

Len felt his little heart break just a tad.

"I-It was years ago, but still!" Kaito folded his arms over his chest huffing.

"I swear Neru had kissed every boy in the school." Luka thought, cocking her head to the side.

"She has. Well, all accept one." Rin smiled at Len whose eyes widened at her, warning her.

"You haven't kissed Neru, Len? Wow." Miku raised her eyebrows. "How come?"

"Well I-" Len was intrupted mid-sentence by Rin.

"Len's never kissed anyone before!" Rin smiled evily. The table irrupted into giggles and 'reallys?'

"Oopsie!" Rin covered her mouth, still giggling.

Len looked down, his as red as the tray in front of him. His eyes flickered to Kaito who was still staring at him, mouth open in shock.

_Mission Objective: Steal Lens first kiss. . . _Kaito thought.

**There we go third chapter :3 it was gonna be longer but. . .meh! **

**Please do review and tell me what you think Dx **

**If you review I will send len over to your house in a maid suit! **

***kaito reviews a million times***

**Lol! Thanks! CheshireRose ~ x **


	4. Seven Minuets

"Len! Hurry up!" Rin moaned, waiting for her brother.

"I-I'm coming!" Len blushed rushing. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what you were up to in there?" She asked, smirking.

"H-Hey! None of that Mrs! I was just. . .doing my hair!" Len's face was pink and he ruffled a hand through his hair.

Rin smirked. "I believe you, now let's go!" She practically dragged Len out the door.

They finally arrived at Miku's house. The sky was turning dark and there was some fairy lights outside. The low base was heard from outside and got louder when Miku opened the door.

"Hello!" Miku hugged Rin. "wow! You actually came!" She said as she wrapped an arm around Len.

Len was a little embarrassed as the girls both looked all glammed up with heals and nicely done hair, Len wore the same old tanned v-neck jumper with button shirt beneath and leans.

"I think I'm under dressed. . ." Len mumbled.

"No you look fine! Now let's party!" Miku smiled and pulled them inside.

The twins went to get drinks and Len stood awkwardly as the girls flitted around gathering the latest gossip and flirting with some other boys. Len's eyes wondered around the room.

"He isn't here yet." Miku whispered in Len's ear knowingly. Len looked back at her.

"Huh? O-oh!" Len blushed and Miku smiled wider.

"He'll be here in a sec! He's probably on his way now!" She assured when Len's face dropped a little.

Little did she know Kaito has only just fallen out of bed and remembered it was her party.

Len smiled faintly.

The song that was blaring through the speakers changed to _Lady Gagas paparazzi_ and Rin clapped happily.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" They made their way to the designated dance area and began to mingle with the Dancers.

Len awkwardly nodded his head and sipped his drink moving from side to side.

The girls were a little more loose as they happily wriggled their bodies around and guys watched.

"Geez Len! Loosen up!" Rin giggled as she slid down then back up.

"Do I have to dance like a hooker?" Len asked looking at them with raised eyebrows.

Even Luka moved rather sexily as a guy slid in behind her, Len wondered what happened to quiet sweet Luka as she turned and rubbed near him quiet happily.

Len let out a gasp as a guy wrapped an arm around his waist and moved behind him.

"What's your name?" The guy whispered in his ear.

"L-Len." He stumbled as the guy rubbed his nose along his jaw.

"I'm getting a drink!" Len announced loudly as he pushed away from the guy and shakily wriggled free of the mass of bodies.

He brushed a hand through his hair and walked to the kitchen.

Meiko and Haku were pouring drinks and Meiko sat happily on some guys lap. Both were red faced and giggling loads.

_How the hell can they be drunk already! _Len thought looking and looked at the various drinks on the counter top.

It was all alcohol and he sighed. He looked at a bottle of lemonade and sniffed the top, it smelt different. Len looked at the bottle again before snipping a little.

"It's Vodka and lemonade." Kaito's voice appeared suddenly and make Len jump. Kaito leaned against the counter and sipped his beer.

Len suddenly really wanted to impress Kaito and poured a load into a cup.

"Y-Yeah I knew that!" Len laughed as he took a gulp. Kaito watched with raised brows.

"Didn't think you'd be here tonight." He said taking another sip and looking away.

"Y-yeah well Miku kind of forced me to come." Len leaned next to Kaito who smirked.

"Same." He said dryly.

Len felt Kaitos gaze on his face and blushed.

"So uhm where are the girls?" Kaito asked looking back away.

"Dancing." Len shivered as he remembered the random guy.

"You want to go dance to?" Kaito asked, loving the thought of dancing with Len.

"No!" Len stated quickly, as much as he loved the thought of being close to Kaito he knew he would not be able to control himself.

"Okay." Kaito said a little disappointedly.

The two stayed in the kitchen and chatted about some people at the party, mostly joking about Meiko and Haku who stumbled between groups, laughing and jumping into photos people took.

Miku hopped into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hey guys! We're playing seven minutes in heaven in a second." She grinned winking.

"Oh god!" Kaito laughed.

"W-what's that?" Len asked innocently.

_Oh my god! He's so innocent!_ Kaito smiled.

"You'll see!" Miku chimed as she left to go to the lounge which was full of people laughing as they waited for Miku to start the game.

"Shall we?" Kaito asked as he pushed away from the counter and went through to the lounge. Len followed.

Kaito walked across the room and stood with a group who Len hadn't talked before so he stood by Rin and Luka.

"okay!" Everyone quietened as Miku called over the top of the chatter. "I'll pull the two names out of this hat and whoever I pick out was chosen by fate to enter. . ." She paused and opened a small cupboard door. "The cupboard of _love._" She giggled and some people cheered jokingly.

The anticipation was clear as Miku pulled the first names out, she looked at the names and grinned.

"It's Meiko and Gapoku!" She laughed and Meiko 'whooped' as he she handed a her bottle to Haku and dragged Gapuko to the cupboard.

Miku closed the door behind them and people laughed.

Miku stood looking at the wall clock.

"What are they doing in there?" Len asked. Was there some sort of challenge inside? Did the y have to try and get out?

"I don't think I want to know!" Luka laughed and Rin joined in.

"Time's up!" Miku laughed and opened the door.

Meiko walked up and grabbed her bottle taking a swig, Gapuko stumbled out with messy hair and lipstick all over his face. His shirt was a little torn.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Next pair is. . ." Miku pulled out two names.

The game continued, couples went in and out giggling and blushing.

About five turns later as Miku pulled out the names she gave Len a mischievous wink.

Len shivered.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked leaning over.

"I just got a really bad feeling. . ." His eye twitched as Miku called out.

"Len and Kaito!" Everyone looked at Kaito and Len who looked at each other with 'deer in the headlights' expressions.

Rin pushed Len forward. "Go on!" She urged, Kaito walked slowly to the cupboard scratching his neck.

"W-w-wait! What do I d-do!" Len asked panicked as Rin pushed him to the cupboard.

He saw how small the cupboard was but had to time to object as Rin pushed him inside with Kaito.

Miku shuut the door and there was a moment of painful silence in the cupboard.

"So. . ." Kaito said, Len blushed as he felt Kaito's breath on his face.

"W-What do we do. . .?" Len asked, still having no clue.

Kaito suddenly gained confidence, probably from the beer, and remembered his 'mission objective'.

"Anything we want." He whispered huskily. "We could just chat or. . ." He put a hand against the wall near Len's head.

"O-or?" Len prompted him to finish.

Kaito moved forward his intentions now perfectly clear to Len.

Kaito saw the slight panicked expressions on Len's face.

_Wait. . ._ Kaito stopped, his lips painfully close to Len's. _This isn't how it should be, Len's first kiss. . ._

The cupboard was claustrophobically small nd the boys were crammed inside along with all their testosterone, it stank of beer and sweat and the more Kaito thought about it the unpleasant the cupboard became.

Kaito sighed and moved – as much as he could in the cramped space – away from Len.

"I'm sorry. . ." Kaito sighed and left the cupboard. He walked across the room cutting through all the people.

"you still have, like, five minutes! Where are you going!" Miku called after Kaito before turning back to Len. "What happened?" She asked him as him shuffled out the cupboard.

"Nothing. . ."Len's eyes tears up.

**I am such a bitch aren't i? :L **

**Yaoi girl one: yes you are =_=**

**Yaoi girl two: getting my hopes up like that Dx **

**Yaoi girl three: *throws book at her* **

**Meh I'll just have to make it up to you~! Lol **

**Only if you leave a lovely review bellow ;D lol Thanks. Bye. CheshireRoseChan x **


End file.
